Delicious
by LilChibiLai
Summary: RikkuxGippal Rikku has some icecream on her stomach, all Gippal has to do is lick it off. OneShot


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy x-2 belongs to ME! Ha! I wish. It belongs to Square as does every other Final Fantasy there is.

Author's Note: 

Hello all! I've decided to write another one-shot because while I was writing a chappie of Masquerade, I just thought: "Oh what the hell?" and so here I am, about to write a RikkuxGippal one-shot. I'll try my best not to make Gippal or Rikku OOC, but it's gonna be hard. and about the title for this story…well, I'm really shit at them, as forgive me for this stories weak title.

Now, on with the story!

_**Delicious**_

"Nice job, Cid's Girl!"

Recognizing that voice, Rikku spun around and threw her arms around Gippal's tall figure. Her feet dangling in the air. "We did it! We did it!"

"Yep. We did." He was a bit taken aback when Rikku had lunged for him and he had received the biggest bear hug he'd ever experienced. He grabbed onto her waist, swiveling her round and round. "Vegnagun is no more, baby!"

"Wah! Stop! STOP!" Gippal laughed, before gently placing her feet on the ground. "What's this? Cid's Girl can take down Vegnagun with her hands tied behind her back, but she can't stand me spinning her around?"

"Did I say that? I'll answer that for you, NO!" Rikku said.

"You're soo cute when you try to be angry." Gippal smiled as color flew to Rikku's cheek. He reached out a hand to ruffle her already messed hair and chuckled when she exclaimed and attempted to fix it. "You know what Rikku? This calls for celebration."

She looked up at him with confused green eyes. "Celebration?"

"Yeah, it usually means when you're rejoicing something."

"That's not what I meant, you jerk!"

He smiled at her. "Then will ya cook dinner for me three nights from now?"

Rikku remained silent.

_That's right Rikku. I don't want to play anymore games. _

Rikku was thinking frantically. She didn't know how to cook, but she really wanted to invite Gippal to her place for dinner.

"It's okay, Rikku. Forget it!"

"No, wait!"

Gippal was hard-pressed not to grin.

"O-okay! I'll prepare everything! Just dress comfortably."

"Unlike you." He let his eyes rove down her quite nice figure.

"These clothes are comfortable! Unlike yours, that heavy armor and boots!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"If you're sure…"

"I already told you that my attire—

He gave her an amused grin. "I meant the dinner."

She flushed a crimson color. "O-oh! Right! I'm sure Gippal."

"Yes?"

"Don't be late, will you?"

"I'll try not to be. But I can't promise anything." He winked at her, leaned forward to kiss her. "I'll see you there, Cid's Girl."

Rikku stared after his retreating back, her lips tingling from where he'd kissed her ever-so-gently. Placing a finger to her lips, she smiled.

She couldn't wait until he'd come over three nights from now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rikku stared down at the salad with its romaine lettuce leaves flopping over the sides of the bowl.

_How could the bloody thing have wilted so quickly?_

She glanced at the clock. Where the hell was Yunie with the white clam sauce and broccoli hollandaise? The front doorbell rang and she scampered to answer it. To her chagrin, Gippal stood there, fifteen minutes early, a bottle of wine under his arm.

"Hello, Cid's Girl. I live so far away, I didn't want to take the chance of being late and spoiling your dinner."

"Hi." She managed, her eyes darting up and down the street. All she needed was to have Yuna pull up in front of Gippal with their dinner, like some sort of delivery service.

Gippal didn't notice her distraction. He was wondering how she could look more beautiful every time he saw her. She was wearing her usual thief outfit along with her blue headband and scarf except she had no shoes on. Her hair was in its usual wild hairstyle of braids and plaits.

"I can't smell what ya cookin'. I brought red wine. That alright?"

To his surprise, Rikku flushed. "It's prefect! Actually, I…made everything earlier, that's why there are no yummy odors. Please, come in!"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no! I want you to relax. You're my guest." She resolutely pulled the bottle of wine away from him and stayed on his heels until he eased down onto the sofa.

He stared after her as she trotted toward the kitchen, clutching the bottle of wine in her hand like a club. "Cid's Girl." He called. "You okay? No fever? No chills?"

She appeared in the doorway, smiling frantically. At that moment, she heard footsteps outside. "Gippal, come here a sec."

He rose, his head cocked to one side.

"I want ya to see my…books! Here, in the study!"

She was dancing about, and Gippal decided to be amused and play along. "Okay…I'd love to see your…books." He said dryly. She practically shoved him into the small study and closed the door behind him.

She managed to reach the front door before Yuna, her hands full, had a chance to knock. "I'm so glad you're here! Quick, Yunie! My friend arrived early, of all things!"

Yuna heaved a heavy casserole dish into Rikku's hands. "I'll be in and out like a flash." She whispered. "Not to worry."

Heavenly smells of garlic bread and clam sauce floated through the air.

"Rikku, don't forget to taste the spaghetti. About nine minutes, no more. I think that's what Lulu said. Apparently, you want it al dente. According to Lulu." With those words, Yuna gave Rikku a quick hug and was out the front door.

When Rikku returned to the study, she found Gippal seated at her desk, a book of experienced machina building in his hands. "Never knew you could do that" He said. "I'm soo very happy you allowed me to view your 'precious' books."

She took the thick book from Gippal's hand and looked down at it lovingly, stroking it slowly and gently. "My precious…" She purred. "Would you like ta open the wine? Dinner'll be ready as soon as the spaghetti is done."

"Something smells good!" Gippal said, sniffing as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm heating everything up. Gippal, would ya like to check the spaghetti to see if its al dente?"

"Alrighty." She watched him deftly twirl a strand around a fork, touch it to his fingers, then taste it. "Nearly there."

He turned to her. "Good to see ya, Rikku." He said, and kissed her lightly on her mouth. Without shoes, she came to his chin. He slipped his hands beneath her hair and gently kneaded the nape of her neck. When his tongue gently probed her mouth, he felt her start, then snuggle closer against him, her arms going around his back.

"The spaghetti, damn it."

"The…spaghetti." She repeated stupidly, slowly stepping back from him.

Gippal willed his enthusiastic body to calm. He quickly turned away from her and drained the spaghetti. She had covered the circular butcher block table with a checkered tablecloth and had set a thick red candle on it. "Very romantic." He said over his shoulder.

"Looks and smells great." He said once all the food was on the table.

They talked about their victory over Vegnagun, in awe about its power and the creators of it. "Man, wouldn't it be great if I was the one who created that huge thing?"

"Not really, since we'd destroy it in the end."

He told her about his work over at the Machine Faction. "We're a bit behind, since I was busy with Nooj and Baralai. And you didn't exactly boost our spirits when the Gullwings decided to destroy The Experiment that we worked soo hard to create."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot that we beat that thing!"

"Even worse, you don't even remember it!"

"Can I help it if I'm forgetful?"

Gippal forked down another bit of the delicious clam sauce. He smiled to himself, then said blandly: "I like the use of cumin in the sauce. It gives it that snappy flavor. How much do ya use?"

_Cumin! What the hell is cumin?_

"Oh, a couple of…well, not too much. You don't want to overdo."

"True. And the Parmesan on the garlic bread. Delicious. Did ya grate it yaself?"

"Nope, I'm too lazy to do that."

"Sure tastes fresh. You're quite the cook."

"Thanks."

"You gotta give me your recipe for the hollandaise sauce. It's very creamy and not too cheesy. You must have spent hours stirring it."

"Oh, not hours." Rikku said airily. "Save room for dessert, Gippal. I got some chocolate ice-cream."

"It'll have to be later, Cid's Girl. You've stuffed me."

Gippal took a last bite of garlic bread and rose. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "You've worked so hard. I'll clean up. Why don't you do watch the CommSphere network or…read your precious?"

"Oh no! You're my guest. How about brandy or a cup of espresso?"

"Coffee'll be good.'

Gippal stacked the dishes in the dishwasher while Rikku fiddled with the coffeemaker. "Need any help?" he asked, circling his arms around her waist.

He felt her muscles stiffen and spread is fingers over her. "You're very slender." He said, kissing her temple. His hands strayed upward. Rikku leaned back against him, her eyes closed. His hands stopped. "Coffee's ready." He said, and released her.

He saw the stunned look on her face and smiled to himself. Men could tease, too.

Rikku felt flushed, and she knew he knew it. She fumbled with the coffee cups, her whole body feeling taut and very warm. She managed a crooked smile.

"Would ya like to watch the CommSphere's?"

"If ya want ta." Gippal said.

Rikku carried the coffee cups and bowls of ice-cream into the living room and set them on the low table beside the sofa. She dropped to her knees and flipped on the TV. "I had cable installed last week. Let's check it out." Actually, she couldn't have cared less about any stupid movie. Her fingers suddenly froze on the dial. It was the erotic movie channel. She sat back on her heels, staring. "Wow Cid's Girl. I never knew you were the type" She heard Gippal laugh behind her.

On the screen, in full color, lay a naked man and woman, the man positioned between the woman's legs, his hands and mouth on her breasts.

"Shall I turn it?"

Gippal grinned at her high, squeaky voice. Evidently she hadn't planned this at all.

"Not yet." He said easily. "Come here."

Rikku crawled back to the sofa and sat cross-legged on the floor, between Gippal's legs.

"I ordered all the channels." She said, her eyes fastened on the screen.

"I can totally tell. Now that's a position that much appeals to me."

The man's head was buried between the woman's thighs.

"Whoa, Whoa! Hold your chocobos mate!"

"Oh." Rikku gasped. She scurried forward and switched off the TV. She couldn't look at him, not with a crimson face, not after what he had said, not when she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone?"

Gippal thought for a moment, glancing at the ice-creams and grinned at a sudden flash of inspiration. "Only if you feed me later, then it's a yes.

"But didn't you just eat?"

"Can't a guy eat some more?"

"O-okay then. I'll 'feed' you later if you don't spread a word about this."

"No prob. Now come here and let me take care of the tension…in your neck."

Her head shot up, but his expression seemed perfectly serious.

Rikku settled herself once more again between his legs and closed her eyes. She felt his firm fingers lightly massage her scalp through her hair, unfasten the plaits and slowly move downward to her neck and shoulders.

"Rikku."

She leaned her head back and opened her eyes to look at him upside down above her.

"You don't put cumin in clam sauce."

She blinked hazily, unable for the moment to grasp what he was saying. She felt his hands resting lightly on her shoulders, his fingers splayed downward. She arched her back, sending his hands lower.

"And the garlic bread…it was fresh Parmesan."

"I-I must have forgotten." She said, all her concentration on his hands.

"Sure you did." He clasped her under the arms and drew her onto his lap. She stared up at him, her back arched against his arm. He gently pushed her back against his arm and lowered his mouth to hers.

_She tasted so soft and warm…_

He felt himself shudder when her lips parted and her tongue tentatively touched his. Slowly, he lowered her onto the sofa before he relinquished his mouth from hers, picking up his bowl of ice-cream which now had turned into chocolate liquid from the table with a wicked grin on his face.

Rikku could only watch as he unhurriedly scoop out the liquid and poured it agonizingly slowly onto her bare stomach, the cool feeling making her gasp out loud. "What're you doing?"

His wicked grin hadn't left his face. "Didn't someone promise me they'll feed me?" He poured one more spoonful onto her stomach, then placed the bowl back in its original spot on the table top.

He lowered his head toward her sticky stomach and licked the chocolate off with his tongue, unbearably slowly he went and it drove Rikku wild.

"G-Gippal!"

"Hush now Rikku." He looked up and gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes. "We have the whole night to ourselves."

And Gippal didn't leave Rikku until gray streaks of dawn were lighting the darkness.

**THE END**

Author's Note:

I really hoped you liked that! To speak the truth, I was actually planning to add that end part into "I Like It Like That," but couldn't find the right situation for our favo couple. Ah well, at least you guys can read it here! Maybe I should continue with this? Oh, I don't know, but I'll be sure to tell you guys if I do continue with this!

Thank you for reading and it'll be really really great if you could review!

Thank you!

xLilChibiLaix


End file.
